Shinigami Amongst the Shinobi
by Kai7thlssj
Summary: When an 8 yr old Sasuke comes across the sight of a Shingami collecting the souls of his parents on the eventful night of the 'Uchiha massacre', he is given the Death Note for the amusement of the soul reaper. See how things unfold after this development.


** Shinigami amongst the Shinobi**

**

* * *

****Hi guys! This is my first try at writing a Naruto story... hope you enjoy it. Also I'm searching for a beta. If anyone interested please contact me through PMs. **

**Some pairings are fixed like SasuSaku and NaruHina. Any other pairings are welcome, except yaoi/yuri. Also no lemons (sorry guys and gals...).Also please... i'm a newbie... so don't flame me!  
**

**Enough ranting and now on with the fic** ...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Death note. Here... happy, lawyers?... you can't sue me now!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prologue**

It was raining cats and dogs on that unfortunate day… the day of the 'Uchiha Massacre'. The smell of blood filled the Uchiha compound. Numerous bodies were lying on the ground, shurikens and kunais sticking out of them. Some of them were headless, while some were heavily mutilated to the point that it couldn't be called a human corpse. In the middle of this sheer horror, was lying a boy, on the verge of fainting.

"Your weak…", were the words that were ringing in his ears. The voice belonged to his brother, his idol, who killed his own family just to measure his capabilities.

He hated him… and now he, 'Sasuke Uchiha', the only survivor of the Uchiha, would avenge his clan's death, by killing their murderer, his brother, Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke could feel his life slowly leaving him. His breath was slowing down, his heart was beating erratically. This was not happening… he couldn't die now… he had to avenge his clan.

Using all the will power he had… he slowly dragged his body towards his house… towards the corpses of his parents.

* * *

Sasuke was choking on his own blood now. He coughed out violently and spat out the collected blood on the floor. Dragging a few more steps in the corridor he collapsed in front of the drawing room. He turned his head towards the sliding doors and swung them open. There he saw the most horrifying sight.

A purple colored ethereal creature hovered above his parents' dead bodies and was feasting on some blue kind of energy emitted from them. He was wearing a scary kabuki mask and held a dagger in his right hand. He was wrapped in a thick cloud of mist.

"Oh...you're actually alive, moreover... you had enough energy in you to come this far… I'm impressed", the supernatural creature roared.

Sasuke could feel the temperature falling down single digits in the room. The strange creature in front of him was emitting such a scary aura, that it made him feel like wanting to end his life right there. He slowly backed away from the creature and attempted to dash for the door.

"Foolish human! I don't know whether to be flattered that you are afraid of me or to laugh at your cowardness", roared the creature again.

Sasuke was too frightened to be affected by that jibe. He whimpered a bit.

"Looks like the king of shinigamis has something else planned for you. That arrogant bastard always has to make my work difficult huh? Screw him!!! Now let's see how you manage with this twist", said the ethereal creature once again and dug his hand into his tattered robes. He withdrew his hand and brought out a black colored notebook from inside. He tossed the notebook towards Sasuke. "Use it well"

Sasuke finally snapped out of his fear and gathered his courage.

"Who… what are you?"

The creature turned around and gave an amused look (don't know if it can with the mask and all). Foolish humans…

"Well I'm one of the Shinigami… And try to make things a little... interesting with that gift", and with those parting words the God of death passed through Sasuke and flew off, having gathered his loot.

Sasuke started feeling dizzy and succumbed to his tiredness. He saw the corpses of his parents, who were now losing color and then everything faded into black in front of his eyes…

* * *

**Two days later…**

Sasuke woke up with a massive headache, threatening to tear his skull apart. He looked around and found the place to be a hospital room. 'It was all a dream', he thought. 'I probably must have knocked my head while training'. He tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He lifted up his sleeve to see it as bandaged.

The door opened and a nurse walked in. "Oh… I see you're awake", she said, trying to avoid looking into Sasuke's eyes. She quickly kept her reports and scurried out of the room.

Sasuke got out of the hospital bed and walked towards the door. He opened the door and walked towards the exit. On the first turn his ears picked up a conversation happening between two nurses.

"Yes, its true. He's the only one who was rescued."

"He had an older brother, didn't he?", asked the second nurse. Sasuke flinched at those words.

"But they don't know where he is…", replied the first nurse. Sasuke grit his teeth. 'He escaped!!'

Sasuke started walking away, depressed. The first nurse's ranting about 'how this could happen to such a noble clan' remained unheard by him.

He went to the storage room and went to retrieve his items, patient 256. It was standard protocol. He was surprised to find that the locker contained a notebook, nothing else. Curious as to what it was, he lifted it up. It had the kanji for 'Death Note' written on it. He opened the book and started reading what was written on the first page-

'How to use it-

The Human whose name is written in this note shall…'

Sasuke grit his teeth, shut the book and threw it out of the window. 'Shall die!? Ridiculous!?'

'Really talk about sick… The person whose name is written in it dies… my ass!'

He turned to look at the window.

After a few moments of thinking, he dashed outside to where he threw the note and retrieved it.

'This shall always remind me of what I've lost… so that I never go astray on the path of killing Itachi!'

* * *

Sasuke came to a stop in front of the Uchiha compound entrance. There was tape blocking the entrance with the kanji for 'Do not enter' written on them.

He slipped under them and continued his way to the main temple of Nakano shrine, ignoring the hallucinations he was getting of the bakery aunt and uncle and his mother and father waving at him. He went inside the temple and removed the seventh tatami mat on the right side, to reveal an underground passage. He continued ahead and found himself in front of a huge wall, with paintings depicting the origin of the Uchiha. A huge stone tablet was kept in the centre if the room, guarded by two torches on either side. Sasuke reached the tablet and started reading. He gasped after reading it.

"So that's what it means…"

* * *

Sasuke was returning from school the next day. He was passing by the alley which was near the ANBU headquarters. There he overheard a conversation taking place between two ANBU members-

"Danzou- sama will be soon elected as the Godaime… no doubt after what he did to the traitorous Uchiha"

"Yes… I can't believe the Uchiha were planning a coup de 'tat on the hokage!"

"Well that was bound to happen… the Uchiha were starting to alienate themselves… I even heard that Sandaime- sama, although reluctantly, agreed to Danzou- sama's request to use Itachi Uchiha as a spy"

"Truly ingenious!"

Sasuke's blood was boiling. 'Uchiha!! Traitors!? Itachi!!!'. Sasuke, blinded with rage, charged at those two ANBU. One of them swatted Sasuke hard enough to bury him in the opposite wall.

"You traitorous scum!!", spat out the ANBU, "How dare you spy on us!!"

The first ANBU kicked Sasuke hard in the stomach. Sasuke doubled in pain, but launched at the ANBU in pure rage, a second later. He managed to remove his mask. It turned out to be that the ANBU was a Hyuuga.

"Brat!!", the Hyuuga screamed and threw Sasuke of him. Sasuke landed hard.

He brought his hands to form a tiger seal, but was stopped by a third ANBU who appeared at the correct moment.

"No Yamada- san, Hyuuga-san! Danzou- sama has given specific orders that he remains alive"

Sasuke got up and felt the remains of the cold hard dirt against his face. It started to rain and it was freezing outside by now. He lifted himself off the ground and saw the Death note was lying on the ground. He picked it up, and opened it.

The third ANBU addressed the first, "Shinzo-san, Do you want to face the wrath of Danzou-sama!?". Then he turned towards the second ANBU, " Atleast you should have restrained him Toshiro-san… i thought that you were the cool- headed one of the group..."

But leaving Sasuke alone was a very big mistake…

Sasuke used his blood and scribbled in the notebook-

Shinzo Hyuuga

Toshiro Yamada

All the three ANBU went inside the building and closed the door shut.

Sasuke got up and dusted his shirt. He stared at the book and threw it. "Silly book!", he shouted. "It was just a silly prank!". He started walking towards his home… Today was a very bad day for him. He dejectedly dragged his feet and walked away.

But that was not all...

After a minute there was a huge scream and chaos ensued in the ANBU headquarters. Sasuke whipped around and ran back towards the building. The moment Sasuke reached the building, there was a crash and a figure was thrown out of a window. The body of Shinzo Hyuuga landed on his feet.

Sasuke screamed and stumbled back. Hell… this is not happening. He turned towards where had thrown the note. The 'how to use' page was open.

'The person whose name is written in this note… shall die… within 40 seconds of writing the person's name…'

The third ANBU ran out of the building and screamed, "Monster! You killed them! Pakimono! You killed both Shinzo and Toshiro!". He took out a kunai from his weapons pouch. Sasuke grabbed the note and ran for his life. He somehow lost the ANBU chasing him and reached the Nakano shrine. He entered the secret basement and hyperventilated.

"I killed two people… I killed them…", Sasuke muttered to himself. He broke down and cried. "I've become a cold blooded killer… just like my brother…"

He hid the note under the tablet and ran out screaming…

* * *

**Four years later**

Sasuke woke up with a start. He saw a huge breasted blonde woman sitting next to him, touching his forehead with green charka coated hands.

"Sasuke-kun!!!", screamed the pink haired banshee, a.k.a. Sakura, who was also sitting next to the blonde woman

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. I brought Tsunade- baachan specially to heal you after Itachi kicked your ass with his ubercool sharingan…", shouted Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja a.k.a. Naruto.

Sasuke froze at those words. Naruto was pounded on his head by Tsunade and Sakura for their own respective reasons.

"Who did you call a baa-chan?"

"Baka! Don't irritate Sasuke kun!"

"But Sakura chan... Itachi was cool....tebayyo!"

"Why am I so weak…", Sasuke muttered. The fighting in the background stopped at that.

Sasuke just remembered what his brother said to him

**Flashback**

Itachi caught Sasuke by the scruff of his collar and slammed him into the wall. Sasuke choked out blood due to the impact. Itachi leaned forward and whispered in Sasuke's ears.

"Do you know why you're weak? It's because…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Itachi closed his eyes and opened them again, his sharingan swirling.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

**End of Flashback**

"I lack hatred…", whispered Sasuke. He leapt out of the bed and crashed out of the window.

"Come back hear Uchiha!!!", Tsunade screamed, but it was of no avail. Sasuke was long gone...

"Sasuke!!!!", Naruto shouted, and proceeded to the window to run out, but was stopped by Sakura.

"Let him be, he'll be alright after some time", said Sakura.

Naruto bad mood immediately changed and he started blushing.

"Ano... Sakura-chan… While Sasuke is sorting out things can we go on a date? I'll pay."

Naruto was smashed in the head and fell down to the floor. "Baka!", shouted Sakura and walked away.

Tsunade was quietly watching all this commotion. 'Well she can be a good apprentice. She has the strength…', she thought

* * *

Inside the secret chamber-

Sasuke threw the tablet away from the pillar it was kept on and grabbed the Death note.

"You say I lack hatred? I'll show you what hatred is!"

He nicked his finger and drew out blood. He placed it on top of the note, but stopped just before his blood stained finger touched the paper. After giving much thought to the topic, he removed his finger and wiped the blood on his shirt.

"No. I want to see you suffer in pain when I kill you… I want to see you writhe in pain."

He closed the note and held it high in his hand.

"I'm going to get my revenge on Itachi, no matter how far I have to go, no matter if I have to destroy the people who come in my path. Even the gods want me to end his pathetic life… The shinigami himself has given me ammunition…!"

Sasuke started laughing out loud like a maniac. He felt confident and all mighty.

"So you like my gift then?"

Sasuke turned around and gasped. The shinigami was standing in front of him with his knife held in his mouth. Sasuke's scream echoed through the barren Uchiha compound…

**Sorry for the cliffie... I really like suspense. So will The shinigami punish Sasuke for using the note or award him? And why such a delay... of four years? Will Sasuke destroy the world with the note or protect it? To find out... stay tuned for the next episode of dragonballz... oh ... sorry... I mean next chapter of SATS. Please R&R. Till then... **

**Kai7thlssj **


End file.
